1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle information processing method for use upon processing various kinds of information including a message arriving at vehicle and/or a message generated therein, an apparatus therefor and vehicle therewith, and more particularly to a vehicle information processing method capable of making effective use of appropriate information by effective resource allocation according to priority order given integrally to each information in viewpoint of importance even if arrival and/or generation of multiple pieces of information rises at the same time, an apparatus therefor and vehicle therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, public attention has been paid to intelligent transport systems (ITS) in which human being and automobile are integrated as a combined system using leading information communication technology and the like in order to contribute to improvement of safety, transportation efficiency and comfort of road traffic.
This ITS system is a general term including multiple systems such as road traffic information communication system called vehicle information and communication system (VICS), automatic toll collection system called electronic toll collection system (ETC), driving assistant road system called advanced cruise-assist highway system (AHS) and the like. By cooperation of these multiple systems, it is aimed to achieve an initial object of the ITS system.
On the other hand, for recent vehicles, an environment which enables use of various information obtained through the non-ITS system such as telephone, electronic mail, web data, fax data, TV broadcasting content and the like has been gradually arranged.
In such ITS/non-ITS system, if some information arrives at and/or some information is generated in a given vehicle, for example, if parking lot information is received through the VICS system, this parking lot information is communicated to a driver or if telephone call is received through a vehicle mounted telephone, the reception of call is notified to the driver by appealing to organ of sense for seeing or hearing.
In the aforementioned conventional ITS/non-ITS system, for example, currently, the VICS or ETC in each system or various appliances which exert respective functions such as an onboard telephone, an onboard fax and the like take information processing procedure of conveying information which arrives at or is generated in itself directly to the driver without any cooperation with other appliances.
However, the information processing capacity of a driver who is driving a vehicle is limited from physiologic viewpoints. Thus, it has been well known that even if a large amount of information is given to the driver all at once, he cannot process such large information in a short time. If it is intended to convey multiple pieces of information arriving and/or generated under the aforementioned ITS/non-ITS system to the driver at the same time, not only such multiple pieces of information are not conveyed effectively to the driver, but also as a worst case that can be expected, concentration of the driver to driving is obstructed, so that the safety drive of the vehicle is spoiled.
Therefore, development of a new system which enables appropriate information to be used effectively even if multiple pieces of information arrive at and/or are generated at the same time was earnestly desired among related persons.
Particularly, it is estimated that information relating to the ITS system including VICS, ETC, AHS and the like and information relating to the non-ITS system including telephone, electronic mail, web data, fax data, TV broadcasting content, home security information will fall to vehicles in the future like shower. Therefore, under such a condition, how information is effectively used and the safety drive of a vehicle is secured while receiving multiple pieces of information arriving and/or generated at random will be an important problem to be solved.